Be my Mate
by Pirotess666
Summary: Earth was conquered by the Saiyans. A certain Prince has his eye on a blue haired woman. A king ends up in bed with a very enthusiastic third class baka. Romance M/M amd M/F.


**Title:** Be my Mate

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi/Lemon

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**  
1. This is an **yaoi** story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description.  
2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations.

**Reviews:**  
Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked down the corridor into the prisoner's room. These so called warriors had offered a bit of a resistance. They had to shackle them with ki-restrained cuffs that cut off their power. He entered the room where two of his guards were also avidly eyeing them. He smirked. Maybe he should put them in a zoo. They seemed to attract a lot of attention.

'Take your hands off me you filthy ape!'

He lifted an eyebrow. A blue haired woman, quite a bit shorter than the man that was mauling her, was snarling at the warrior whose name was Napa.

'We'll see if you'll still want to answer me after I'm finished with you.'

She just narrowed her eyes at him and then began cursing at him like the lowest warriors were prone to. He watched as her friends all blushed and turned their heads away. A dark haired woman covered the ears of a small boy. When Napa tried to silence her she just launched at him biting his hand and kicking him hard in the groin.

Napa immediately fell to the floor, his hands cupping his manhood.

She just stood there looking down on him smirking. Vegeta had to admit that she did manage a nice smirk. 'That should teach you.' Then she drew back her foot and kicked him in the face. He saw her wince but she remained straight. She had just found out that apart from their manhoods Saiyans had little other weaknesses.

She lifted her head from Napa and noticed him. She looked him up and down and frowned. 'You're kind of short for a Saiyan aren't you?'

He growled at her. 'Silence, woman!'

She lifted an eyebrow. 'Like I would obey you.' She snarled at him noticing for the first time the badges that proclaimed him a General. 'You were the one who planned the invasion of Earth!' She took a step towards him. 'You are responsible for the death of my parents!'

Before she could launch herself at him Napa got up and held her. He just grabbed her by the waist, his fingers touching each other so small was her waist, and lifted her up. 'You've caused enough trouble woman.' He looked at Vegeta. 'I want to teach her a lesson.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You want to make her a sex slave?'

He shrugged. 'She has the body and face for it.'

The other guard frowned and eyed Napa. 'I saw her first. She should be mine.'

Bulma just looked at them with her mouth gapping open. A sex slave?! She thought they would kill her. Two thirds of Earth population had been killed, the rest were slaves for the people who would come to live in their planet. She and her friends would rather die than become slaves.

'Put her down.' Vegeta commanded while frowning at Goku. Napa immediately obeyed and took a step back. Vegeta approached the taller man and sniffed. Then he blinked. 'You're Saiyan!' He looked down at Gohan who was hanging onto a leg of the man. He noticed a little bit of a tail peaking from beneath his dirty robes. 'Your son?'

Goku nodded. 'Yes.'

Vegeta frowned at him. 'How can you be here? If you've been in this planet why didn't you destroy it?'

'These are my friends and this is my planet. I am not a Saiyan.'

'You look just like Bardock. It's possible that you are his missing son Kakarott.'

'I am from Earth!' He snarled. 'I do not belong to your murderous race!'

Vegeta snorted and looked around him at the several warriors who stood next to him. All of them expressed rage but he could feel the fear underneath. 'You rather belong to a race of weaklings?' He shook his head. 'You really are a third class baka.'

Bulma snarled at him. 'Don't you dare offend Goku. He's a hero. He saved our planet many times.'

He lifted an eyebrow at her. 'Are you his mate?'

She frowned. 'What do you mean mate?' Then her eyes widened. 'Oh…no. That's Chichi's department. She's his mate. Gohan as you can guess is their son.'

Vegeta looked at Chichi examining her throughoutly. 'She's very plain.'

Amazed Vegeta took a step back when the woman started shrieking at him hysterically. Her friends just covered their ears while she continued screaming and spitting a little along the process. He snarled. 'If you don't shut up I'll silence you forever.'

The threat made in such a soft tone managed to shut her up. Bulma sighed. Why were they here? She could understand why he should want Goku or Piccolo but the rest…why did they want Krillin, Yamcha or the others?

Vegeta turned to the other guard. 'Send this woman to the planet. She'll be a slave there. We have no need of her.'

Chichi whimpered and clung to Goku. 'You can't do that!'

Vegeta smirked. 'Oh but I can. And I will if any of you don't behave.'

Napa licked his lips. 'What about this one?'

He shrugged. 'If my father doesn't want her, I'll sell her.'

The other guard approached. 'Can I also bid for her?'

Vegeta sighed. 'Maybe I should arrange for an auction. Just take the others to the furnace rooms of the ship. Put that banshee in the kitchens while I'll take the blue haired one to meet my father.'

'I believe he's in his harem choosing who will warm his bed tonight.'

He nodded. 'Very well. Make sure there are guards with them at all times and give me a daily report about their behaviour.' He grabbed Bulma's arm and smirked when he felt her tremble. 'Let's see if the king wants you shall we?'

She planted her feet firmly on the ground. 'I refuse to go.'

Vegeta just lifted an eyebrow and tossed her over his shoulder. Then he looked at the others. 'Just remember. If you do anything like trying to escape she will be the one to suffer. I will not kill her but for every challenge you issue she'll be either tortured or raped…several times. It's your decision.'

And he left, leaving behind a group of men pale and defeated.

Bulma struggled all the way until Vegeta opened a door and they entered a room that really resembled a harem. Women and men of all sizes and colors filled it.

Vegeta stopped in front of a man that was his spitting image except for his height and beard…and some scars that he didn't have. 'Your highness. The men have captured this female and I wondered if you were interested in adding her to your harem.'

'Turn her to me. I can only see her butt…not that it's a bad sight.'

Bulma had to bite her tongue in order not to scream her rage. Then Vegeta placed her on the floor and she looked at the man sitting on red velvet cushions while several women oiled his very naked very aroused body. She swallowed her disgust and tried to mask it but was unsuccessful.

'It would appear that I don't appeal to her.' He looked at her mouth and smirked. 'Suck me off.'

Bulma shook her head. 'Like hell I will. Force me to do it and I'll bite it off.'

King Vegeta snarled. 'And you'll die for it.'

She just smirked. 'But you would still be a eunuch.'

He tried to contain his rage but then he noticed the look on his son's eyes. Although his face was impassive his eyes were smirking. _So…he is finding this amusing is he?_ 'I have no need of her Vegeta. But since you're my son and have yet to start a harem of your own I'll give her to you.'

'But sire…I don't want her. I was thinking of auctioning her to our soldiers if you didn't want her.'

'Well I've decided differently. She's yours and only yours.' He frowned. 'Is she a virgin?'

'Don't know.'

'Since I doubt that she'll answer, see if she is.'

Vegeta gritted his teeth in rage but pulled her by the waist to his body, pining her arms in the process. Then he shoved his hand inside her pants and underwear until he found the tender flesh inside.

Bulma shrieked with rage. 'What do you think you're doing? Let go!' Then she couldn't help a little cry of pain to escape her mouth when his finger invaded her.

Vegeta looked up at his father. 'Apparently she is.'

The king nodded. 'Then you'll take her virginity tonight. And that's an order Prince Vegeta.'

'Yes father.'

Vegeta took out his finger from her tight hot sheath and threw her over his shoulder. He bowed to his father and left the room.

He went straight to his personal quarters while the woman on his shoulder remained strangely quiet. He opened the door and stepping inside the room he threw her at the enormous bed while the door closed behind him.

He went to his bathroom ignoring her and closed the door behind him. He placed his hands on the sink and looked up at the mirror. Already not exactly handsome his face and body was a map of scars taken in war against other planets. He took out his shirt to look at his chest. One of his nipples was cut in half by a long deep scar that started on his collarbone and ended a little above his manhood. The woman was really going to love him bedding her. He looked down at his hand. She had been completely dry when his finger had entered her. But she was so hot and tight. His knuckles turned white when he grabbed the sink hard. He couldn't bear taking his pleasure while the woman beneath him was dry and disgusted with the act. Every time he came back he had new scars and while in the beginning the female warriors were more than happy to oblige him now they weren't. Although many of them were scarred no one was as much or as deeply as he was. He could smell the disgust on them. Sighing he took off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He stayed there for an hour until he knew he had to come out and obey his father's order.

He hesitated before putting on a robe. He left the bathroom and entered his room. The woman was no longer in the bed. She was near the door trying to scramble the locking circuits. The only problem was that she only had a pin and was cursing lowly. He diminished the lights and she gasped turning around towards him.

With his head he indicated the bathroom. 'Go take a shower.'

'No.'

'If you don't then I'll bathe you myself.'

She widened her eyes and walked towards him. She tried to enter the bathroom without touching him and was successful. He sighed when she closed the door behind her.

He took off his robe and threw it over a chair and pulled the sheets of the bed. He laid down, stomach up, and pulled up the sheets to his neck, trying to cover as much skin as possible.

After an hour and a half she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in the towel.

He smirked. Although there was little light he could she her perfectly, including the blush on her face. 'Leave the towel and come here.'

She shook her head. 'I don't want to.'

'I don't feel like doing this either but I've got my orders. I can make it easy or rough. Your choice.'

'I…you're his son…if you don't want to why don't you just tell him no?'

He smirked. 'Because we hate each other. I was going to give you to him because I knew he would get no pleasure from you. He just turned the tables on me.'

'I will not be your sex slave. I'd rather die.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'What I told your friends applies to you too. If you do something to displease me they'll suffer.'

She paled. Biting her lip she went to him and took off the towel entering quickly on the bed to prevent him from seeing her naked. He smirked. Such a typical virginal behaviour.

He leaned on an elbow and looked down at her. For the first time since he had seen her she was afraid. How odd that it didn't rouse him. Blood and fear were always arousing for his race. He looked at her hands grasping the sheet tightly against her breasts and smirked. His hand went beneath the sheet and caressed her belly.

She gasped. 'Don't touch me.'

'It will be rather difficult to do what we're supposed to do without touching you.'

She looked him in the eyes. 'Then just fuck me, don't try to touch me.'

The hand on her belly stiffened and plucked at the flesh there. A whimper of pain escaped her mouth and the hand relaxed. 'As I said it before, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.'

She turned her head away from him. It was really stupid to confront him. Bulma knew she was going to be raped no matter what so why not spare herself a little pain? They weren't going to kill her anyway and she'd rather be the sex slave of this short prince than the slave of his father. The only problem was that she had always dreamed her first time to be something special. She wasn't thinking about love or something like that, she was just thinking about passion. For her first time she wanted a man that was capable of making her blood sing and scream in pleasure. Which was why she had never bedded Yamcha. He had never been able to do that to her.

She sighed. 'I'll stay quiet. You can do what you want.'

She closed her eyes when Vegeta pulled back the sheet exposing her. She felt herself blush and was glad for the darkness that hid it.

Vegeta held his breath when he bared her body. She was all beauty and softness. He had thought that his body would have difficulties performing this duty but he was mistaken. Already he was hard and throbbing. Just by looking at her. Slowly he moved one knee, nudging her legs apart and then he knelt between her legs and heard her gasp when he pressed his groin to hers, his chest to her chest. He had most of his weight supported on his elbows and he looked at the flushed face beneath his. He moved a bit but found himself restricted. 'Open your legs wider.'

She hesitated but then she obeyed him. He saw her close her eyes tightly when he nudged her opening. If he did this, he was going to hurt her bad. She wasn't a Saiyan warrior with their capability of withstanding pain and rapid healing.

He moved his chest a bit and she gasped. He frowned and then widened his eyes when he felt her nipples harden against his chest. He rubbed himself against her again and she moaned. He lifted an eyebrow. Well…apparently human bodies were much more sensitive than Saiyan bodies. Supporting himself only on an elbow he moved his other arm and very carefully touched her breast. He passed his callused thumb over a nipple and she actually jerked. _Well well well…it seems the little human likes this._ He repeated the procedure several times until she was moaning incoherently. He saw her bite her hand to stop herself from screaming in pleasure and began descending his free hand until he reached the juncture of her legs. He touched her lightly and found her wet. He hadn't even separated her folds to find if her core was wet or not. It was just that she was so wet she was almost dripping. No woman had ever reacted this way to him. Not even when he hadn't been this scarred. Hesitantly he parted her folds and plunged a finger inside.

Bulma couldn't keep from crying out in pleasure. She had never expected this. She had thought that Vegeta would be quick and hard but he was hesitant and gentle. He touched her with such exquisite delight. As if he were a virgin discovering a woman's body. This pleasure was more than she could have ever hoped for. She might not be able to look him in the eyes afterwards but for now…she wanted her first time to be exactly as she had dreamed it to be.

Vegeta widened his eyes when her hips lifted against his hand. He withdrew his finger and plunged it inside her again. He repeated the procedure several times while with his thumb he searched for the small bud. He knew he had found it when she screamed and contracted around his finger.

'Oh…please…'

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. _Did she just beg?_ He rolled the nub with his thumb making her scream.

'Please! More! I need…'

He grinned wolfishly. Yes, she had begged. Rather prettily actually. He removed his hand smirking at her whimper and positioned himself at her entrance. With a single thrust he sheathed himself completely inside her. He felt her body stiffen at the pain of his intrusion and kept his body in check. 'The pain will soon disappear.'

She glared at him. 'I know that. I may be a virgin but I know how things go.'

'Really?!'

'Yes really!'

He couldn't believe they were having a discussion in the middle of sex. He gave a small thrust that efficiently shut her up. He continued to thrust against her, long and hard making sure that his cock rubbed her clit in the process. He grinned at the ecstasy expressed on her face. Then she did something that surprised him. Her legs parted even wider while her hands gripped his buttocks, her nails digging in the hard flesh, while she tried to pull him deeper into her. She sobbed when he remained unyielding. 'Oh please…faster...harder…'

Vegeta hesitated but then decided to comply. She had asked and besides it was what he longed to do. At the first hard thrust she came, clamping down tightly on him. Vegeta made her come another two times before he took his own pleasure. He managed to roll to his side, not falling on top of her. He looked at her and realised that she was asleep. He frowned. No not asleep. She had fainted! Alarmed he looked at his cock and then at her entrance but found only a small amount of blood, the result of her breached maidenhead. Then he noticed her smile and satisfied expression. He started chuckling. After a while he was laughing out loud - for the first time on his life it seemed. Bulma had liked his lovemaking so much that she had fainted with pleasure. He felt sleep claiming him and remembered to awaken early. It wouldn't do for her to see him naked. He would repulse her if that happened and even in the dark she would remember it. She wouldn't see him naked and she was going to continue to like his lovemaking.

When Bulma awoke she was alone in the big bed. She looked around her and noticed the robe on the back of a chair. Quickly she went there and putted it on. Since Vegeta and her were of the same height it fit rather well. Precisely that moment Vegeta and his father entered the room, followed by scantly clothed women from the king's harem. The king looked at her from his superior height and she glared at him. She had disliked him instantly. The man disgusted her in a very base way. He sniffed the air and went to the bed. He smirked at the small spot of blood on the sheets.

'Well, apparently Vegeta did the deed.' He looked at her. 'What do you think of his lovemaking?'

A beautiful redhead smirked at her and hugged the king by his waist. 'He probably did it in the dark. Wouldn't do to have her fainting in the middle of it.'

Bulma frowned. She knew that it was a trap but she had to know. 'What are you talking about?'

The king smirked. 'My little flower is referring to his scars.'

Bulma looked at Vegeta's stiff face. He had a scar that cut through his left cheek ending in his jaw and another that began on his hairline, down his forehead into the side of his nose, almost touching his eye, and ending a little away from the right corner of his mouth. 'What about his scars?'

Vegeta blinked at her. She didn't find his face repulsive?

Another women smirked at her. 'Just wait until you see his body.'

The king threw a nasty smile at Vegeta. 'Yes…why don't you take off your shirt and show her Vegeta.'

'Father…'

'Do it now.' He turned to look at her. 'Watch him.'

Bulma looked at Vegeta and his black eyes arrested her. She could read pain and humiliation on them. Then Vegeta took off his shirt and she held her breath. Scars. So many of them. They crisscrossed on his chest and she would bet her life that his back wasn't much better.

A woman with green hair laughed. 'Look at her. She looks ready to faint.'

Bulma didn't answer the woman. She just looked at Vegeta, at his stiff posture, his closed off features.

'Am I only his?'

The king gave a small laugh. 'That's correct. You're his and his alone. No one will be able to take you from him. His scent is on you; it means you're his. Not even I have a right to you now. Those are our laws.'

'I see.' _Thank goodness for small mercies. At least that bug won't be able to touch me. _She went to Vegeta and stood in front of him, his height permitting her to look him in the eyes. Then she looked down at his chest with his nipple cut in the middle. Hesitantly, as if she was afraid to hurt him, she touched him there and felt him shudder. 'How did you survive this? It looks as if someone tried to carve your heart out.'

'They did.'

'Well, if you're here does that mean that the people that tried to do this to you are dead?' When he nodded she whistled. 'Did you kill them after this injury?'

'Yes.'

She blinked at him. 'Incredible.'

The redhead snarled at her. 'What is? He would be better if he were dead. He's completely disfigured. King Vegeta uses him as punishment to women.'

Bulma leaned a little towards Vegeta and whispered on his hear. 'What is my ranking?'

'What are you talking about?'

'What am I? A sex slave? Is my position equal to those women?'

'You are a sex slave like them but mine. Those women can be given to any man the king feels like and the elite soldiers have rights to them, they don't even need the king's permission to have them. They don't belong exclusively to him. You're mine only…unless I choose to give you to someone. Anyway you rank over them.'

'Can we fight among each other without penalty?'

He blinked. 'Of course. How else do you expect them to attract a warrior's attention if not by showing force?' She gave such a nasty smile that he blinked. 'What are you thinking of?'

She didn't answer him and turned looking at the redheaded woman. 'Tell me red, did the king ever used Vegeta on you?'

'No. He has no reason to punish me.' Her hand slid lower and began caressing the bulge that appeared on the king's pants. 'I am very skilled in what I do.'

'Of course you are. With so many years to perfect that art…'

Vegeta couldn't help a tiny twitch of his lips. So…his little human had claws did she?

'And of course you've never been "punished" with Vegeta. I realised that immediately.'

'Oh really?! Why do you say that?'

She smiled a very sensual smile that managed to arouse him immediately. And his damned tight clothes couldn't hide it from anyone. He gasped lightly when she cupped him delicately in her hand which made him get longer and harder. 'Because it's no punishment to be with him.'

The king and the women blinked at her while Vegeta tried very hard not to smirk. Incredibly enough this woman was defending him like a mother hen.

The green haired women snarled at her. 'He's barely did it two times and you're a virgin. What do you know of men?'

'An _ex_-virgin. He took care of that last night. And as to what I know of men…' She lifted her hand from his length that was so straight that it almost touched his navel. His clothes showed a wet spot where his tip touched the spandex shorts.

The women snarled at her while the king just smirked. 'Very impressive. Do you plan to take care of his needs in front of us?'

She smirked back undaunted by the stiffening of Vegeta's posture and the nasty grins on the women's faces. 'No. I wouldn't want to teach them new tricks.'

A dark woman shrieked. 'What do you mean teach us new tricks?! We know everything there is to know about our profession.'

'Perhaps you do. But unlike you I don't see this as a profession so I don't act professional.'

Before any of the women could answer Vegeta stopped them. 'Excuse us. Father, I would like some privacy now. You've confirmed that I've obeyed you, so you can go on with your affairs.'

The king frowned but having little choice he nodded. He left the room followed closely by his women who sent angry glances at them before the door closed on their faces.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at her. 'You've just made all those women your enemies.'

She shrugged and stepped away from him. 'I didn't like them.' She looked at him and squared her shoulders. 'And don't think I like you either. The only reason I behaved like that was to protect myself.'

'Really?!'

She frowned and took a step back when he advanced a step. 'Vegeta? What are you doing?'

'Taking care of my needs.'

She blushed. Between her legs she felt her flesh get wet and hot. Vegeta sniffed the air and smirked at her. 'I can smell your desire for me.'

'That doesn't mean I'm going to take care of your so called needs.' She dashed to the bathroom, hoping to lock herself inside but he caught her and threw her onto the bed. The folds of the robe opened revealing beautiful legs. Vegeta hesitated but then he took off his shorts. He heard her gasp and for a moment thought it was from disgust. When he lifted his face he saw her looking at his manhood. 'You can't possibly fit inside me.'

_Now that is a very fine compliment to pay a man._ 'I've fit last night.'

'Oh…right.' Her eyes continued glued to his length.

He felt like laughing. 'Take off your robe.'

She looked at him with narrowed. 'You really want to do this?'

'Oh yeah.'

She just smirked and shrugged. The robe slid down one shoulder to stay hung only by her hard nipple. She did the same with the other elbow and the robe slid down to her waist. Then she just laid back and threw her arms over her head and opened her legs in an unmistakable invitation. 'I'm waiting.'

On trembling legs Vegeta went to her and placed himself between her legs. He was ready to spear her when she stopped him.

'What are you doing?'

He panted. 'What do you think?! I'm about to enter you.'

'Have you ever heard of preliminaries?'

'What? Oh gods…not now woman. I need to come.'

She just gave a grunt and threw him away from her. 'Go to hell.'

He just got up and stood facing her with his legs parted. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I will not be treated as a whore.'

'What?!' He rolled his eyes. 'And how did I treated you like a whore?'

She got up and rearranged her robe. 'You didn't even caressed me!'

He frowned. 'Oh…it's required that I caress you?'

She blinked. It wasn't possible. That green haired bitch was telling the truth. He was inexperienced. Painfully so because he didn't even knew what to do. 'You…you don't have much experience do you?'

He stiffened. 'Why do you think that?'

'Vegeta…a couple always caresses each other. It's a given thing. They kiss and touch and taste. That's what making love is. Or even having sex.'

He blushed. 'Oh.'

She rolled her eyes and then looked at him speculatively. She grinned. 'You know… I've never touched a man's body before so…if you let me I can show you and then you can do it from there on.'

He blinked. 'You want to touch me?'

'I didn't say that and you didn't answer my question.'

Vegeta hesitated but then he just climbed on the bed and laid down stomach up. Bulma took off her robe and went to kneel between his legs. She grinned when his cock twitched. 'And you'll behave yourself. You will not be touching me.'

'Why not?'

'Because I say so.'

'Fine. What can a puny human woman do to me anyway?'

She grinned. 'Make you beg.'

Bulma hesitated but then she leaned into him and kissed him on the mouth. Now this was an area where she excelled. Bulma was surprised when Vegeta jerked away from her. 'What are you doing?'

She blinked. 'Kissing you. Surely you've kissed before right?' She hesitated when he didn't answer. 'Right?'

He turned his head away from her. 'No one has ever been interested in kissing me.'

'Oh dear. Well I think that it's about time you learn don't you?'

And she leaned again kissing the corners of his mouth. She skimmed her lips all over his face until his mouth searched for hers. She took advantage of his slightly opened lips and plunged her tongue inside making him groan. Oh kami but the man tasted good. She felt herself go limp until her body was flushed with his. She felt his length on her stomach and squirmed against him. She opened her legs and wriggled a little and he was nudging her entrance.

He stopped the kiss and talked with a raspy voice. 'I thought you wanted preliminaries.'

'Next time. Oh kami…I need you inside me.'

That made him smile. No woman had ever desired him like that. He pulled her head down, kissing her again, while with a powerful thrust he entered her.

'Oh yes!' She sat up, her legs straddling him. She placed her hands on his thighs and began ridding him. Vegeta looked at her bobbing mounds and unable to resist he caressed them with both his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefinger. 'Ahhh…Vegeta…'

It felt good to hear her say his name. It proved that it was him she was thinking about. His hips began matching hers in rhythm, both of them straining to achieve the ultimate pleasure. When Bulma screamed her climax, Vegeta switched their positions and continued to pump inside her. She just wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling his head down for a kiss that matched the frantic rhythm of their hips. Finally, after she had come four more times Vegeta screamed her name and emptied himself inside her.

Vegeta stirred and tried to roll away from her but Bulma stopped him. 'Don't you dare to move.'

'I'm too heavy.'

She just smirked. 'Not to me you aren't. Besides I like the feel of you inside me.'

'Bulma…'

'Well finally! I've been wondering when you would call me by my name.' She smiled gently. 'You might not have done this before but you certainly know how to take me to heaven.'

He smirked at her. 'Naturally.'

She smacked his shoulder playfully. 'Don't be conceited.'

He just rolled away from her, despite her protests, and crossed his arms beneath his head. 'I was just stating a fact.'

Bulma turned on her side supporting herself on an elbow. 'And what about me?'

'What about you?'

'Did I take you to heaven or not?'

'Well…I guess you did. But since you only managed that one time while I managed it five times I won.'

She frowned. 'That's because you're male. You guys need time to recover and get hard again.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'It may be true to humans but we Saiyans only need a minute…at most.'

'What?!' She looked at his groin and gapped. 'But…'

'Yes?' He took her hand and made her surround him. 'You were going to say?'

She sighed. 'I think I'll need vitamins to keep up with you.'

He smiled timidly at her and then kissed her making her forget anything else existed.

Bulma looked out the window of the spaceship. It was over three months since she and her friends had been captured. They were heading to the planet Vegeta.

She sighed, leaning her head against the glass. She felt like a traitor to her friends. She was being cuddled by Vegeta, her every whims satisfied while they suffered. At her request Vegeta had placed Chichi and Gohan serving on the ship's kitchens, just to cook and nothing else, but that had been his only concession. She missed them. A tear slid down her cheek. They knew what had become of her and thought she was doing a sacrifice for them. Only it wasn't a sacrifice. She had fallen in love with the Saiyan prince and now she didn't know what to do about it. Vegeta had never given any indication that he might like her, so him loving her was out of the question. She bit her hand to keep a sob from escaping her mouth. Women were beginning to notice him. While they used to scorn him now they enticed him. Several times now he had come to her with another woman's smell on him. The king had suggested that he might give her to him for a night and Bulma was afraid that he eventually would do that. He didn't love her. Without love passion died quickly.

Tears began pouring down her eyes in a stream. She slid down the glass until she was sitting on the floor hugging herself and sobbing in heartbreak. She wasn't like this. She had never cried over a man and wasn't going to start doing it.

Later that night, she was still sitting on the same spot, but with no tears on her eyes.

King Vegeta slid open the door and smirked at her. She got up to her feet and watched him warily. She never liked when he was alone with her.

'Good night my pretty earthling. It would appear that we have some things to do.'

'Oh?'

'Vegeta gave you to me.' He watched her pale and smirked. 'Only for the night of course. I had to pay heavy gold but I trust it will be worth it.'

'No…I don't believe you.'

'Why don't you use the communicator and ask him? He's at room 697.'

Trembling she went to the wall that had the communicating screen and dialled to the room the king said. She had to wait a minute before the image of a naked Vegeta with an unknown woman on a bed was shown. He snarled. 'What?!' Then he blinked when he realised it was her. 'Oh Bulma. Why are you calling me?'

She swallowed her tears and held her head high meeting his eyes. 'Is it true that you gave me to king Vegeta for this night?'

'Yes. And he has my permission to restrain you in case you resist although he isn't allowed to hurt you.'

'I see. Thank you for your time.' And she turned off the screen cutting him before he could answer. She pressed an off button, which made it impossible to contact the screen until she turned it on. She faced the king that was leaning against a post of the bed. 'It would appear that you are right.' She squared her shoulders and went to him. 'Do you want to begin the "business" right now or do you want to eat first?'

'First Business then eat and then very long business.'

She just nodded and took of her clothes. She went to the middle of the big bed and laid down stomach up with her head turned away from him.

After a few minutes she felt a naked body next to hers and closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears. She gritted her teeth when a hand began caressing her body.

'Are you going to stay like that for the night? I don't appreciate having a corpse beneath me.'

'I'm alive and you want my body. I'm giving it to you.'

'Open you eyes.'

'I can't.'

'Now.'

'Please…don't do this.' She turned tear filled eyes to him. She widened them hoping the tears wouldn't fall. 'I don't want to do it.'

'You're a slave. You have no wants.'

Finally tears began sliding down her face wetting her hair. 'Then get on with it and stop talking. Here is my body, now take it.'

The king snarled and positioned himself between her legs. She felt him nudge her and gritted her teeth. Enough! She wasn't going to cry over this. Vegeta had decided to end it between them then so be it. She gripped the sheets hard, almost ripping them with her nails when his head entered her. She wasn't a coward! She had never been a coward. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes.

King Vegeta looked at those blue eyes and read the hate and disgust for him. Unlike what he had expected they didn't express fear; they showed anger. He gave her a nasty snarl. 'So…the little earthling wants a fight.'

'Just get on with it. You talk too much.'

King Vegeta gritted his teeth. The woman felt no desire for him. She was dry as a bone. 'How can you prefer my son to me?'

He watched the shadow of immense pain and betrayal pass through her eyes. 'Right now I prefer none of you.'

'And why is that?'

Bulma squirmed. Only the man's head was inside her but he was keeping his hips up while taking his weight on his elbows. This was not a comfortable position. 'None of your damn business.' She gave an impatient huff. 'Can you get on with it now? I haven't eaten much today and I'm hungry.'

'Not until you answer me.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Have you fallen in love with my son?'

A heavy blush covered her face. 'Are you crazy?! I would never fall in love with anyone of your people!'

A slow smirk appeared on his lips. 'Yes…you are in love with him. And now you feel hurt because you just saw him with another woman.'

'No…I don't love him.'

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. 'What a little liar you are.'

She snarled and in revenge she bitted deeply into his neck. The man above her stiffened and looked at her shocked. 'What have you done?!'

She smirked. 'That should teach you to offend me.' His eyes still expressed the deep shock and she frowned. 'Oh for heavens sake you're acting as if no one has ever wounded you.'

'Wounded me?!'

'Yeah. It was just a bite. No big deal.'

King Vegeta blinked at her and then groaning he rolled to his side, lying next to her also stomach up. It figures. _Why should the human know about our mating rituals? And damned bad luck that she had to bite precisely the right spot for it._ He didn't know whether he should laugh or scream with rage. A weakling little human had just marked him. He turned his head towards her and found her frowning at him.

'What's wrong with you? It was just a bite.'

'You've just bitten the King of all Saiyans. Do you think that's little?'

She shrugged. 'Then why don't you kill me?'

_Because we can't kill our mates!_ 'I cannot hurt you tonight. Several people heard me promise that to Vegeta. I do not break my word.'

She blinked. 'Oh…that's a surprise.'

'Why?'

'Well…you're not…I mean Vegeta acts more like a king than you do. You're only worried about women. Vegeta is the one taking care of everything. You're only the authority figure.'

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Are you telling me that you don't consider me a good king?'

She had the nerve to smirk at him. 'You're not a king. Period.'

He snarled and sat on the bed. 'You really like to court death don't you?' He smirked at her. 'You must really love my son to want to die because of what he did.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Tell me…did you ever bitten him?'

She blushed heavily. 'Several times. Apparently he likes being bitten.'

King Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Not like that. Have you ever bit him here on the neck and drew blood?'

'Well…no, although he did bit me. Afterwards he had this shocked look on his face. That's when he began coming to our room with the smell of other women on him.'

'I see.' And he did see. His son had claimed her for his mate and she didn't even know it. What a triangle. Vegeta had claimed Bulma and Bulma had claimed him. If this weren't so serious he would have laughed. 'Tell me…what would you do to have your freedom?'

She frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'I can give you your freedom. You wouldn't be a slave anymore.'

'How?'

'I'm the king. I'm the only person able to release slaves.' He smiled. 'If you were a freewoman then you could choose who would warm your bed.'

'Ok. What gives?'

He smirked. 'Let me fuck you, with you being wiling, and I'll release you.'

'Release me and my friends and I'll fuck you.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'How do I know that you'll keep your promise? After you're free not even I can make you have sex with me if you don't want to.'

She smiled. 'You have my word that I'll bed you. I'll even be very…enthusiastic about it.'

He scratched his beard. 'Fine. But I can't release your friends.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'My friends as well.'

'You're not worth that much.'

She smirked and placed a hand on her neck, sliding it down her breast all the way to her belly until she was cupping her groin. 'Are you sure about that?'

He snarled. 'Fine.' He left the bed. 'Let's take care of it right now, shall we?'

She smiled sweetly. 'Why don't we eat first?' He growled at her and she chuckled lightly. 'You're too impatient. A king cannot show his impatience like that. He has to wear a mask all the time.'

He frowned at her watching her climbing out of bed and put on a robe. 'And how do you know how a king should act?'

She shrugged. 'I don't. But I'm a businesswoman. My family was the richest family in my world. My father was an inventor genius and so am I. The difference was that when I was barely more than ten I created our corporation. We invented things and I putted them on market and made a profit of it.'

'You're an inventor?'

'A business scientist is more like it.'

He scratched his beard. 'You know…Earth is lost to you and your friends. You'll have to make your living on planet Vegeta.'

She frowned. 'I know that.'

'Well…maybe I should put you in an advisor position…and also, after you show your worth of course, make you chief scientist.' He sighed 'My present chief scientist is getting old and…well he's not as quick of mind as he used to be…and he hasn't selected a successor as yet.'

She blinked. 'Oh…' Then a mercenary glint showed on her eyes. 'Will the money be good?'

'Very. From both positions.' He hesitated. 'The problem is that being my advisor will put you at risk. I'd have to hire some guards to protect you.'

She smirked. 'Good.'

'Good?! What do you mean by that?'

'You can release my friends and hire them to protect me.'

He blinked. 'You're like a snake. If I didn't know better I would say that you planned this.'

She smirked. 'Just think how much you'll profit from my being your advisor.'

A slow smile began spreading his lips. 'Perhaps you're right. I do think I'll gain something else besides a satisfactory bedding.'

'Perhaps you will.' She indicated the plates. 'Let's eat shall we? We have business to discuss.'

Vegeta let out a scream of rage. Several people scattered out of his way. He opened the door to the throne room immediately noticing Bulma dressed with a royal blue robe and no longer with the ki restrained bracelets of slavery. He narrowed his eyes at his father. 'What have you done?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'I decided to free some slaves.'

He frowned. 'Slaves?'

'Of course. Bulma is now my advisor and she'll need guards. I decided that her fellow planet companions would be a suitable guard so I released them into her service.'

'You did what?!'

Bulma squared her shoulders and threw him a frosty glare. 'King Vegeta is your king and you would do well to remember it. Show him the respect he is due.' She smiled sweetly. 'Kneel.'

Vegeta gritted his teeth while his father just smirked at him. 'Did you enjoy fucking her so much that she managed to convince you to release her?'

The king just got up and smiled. He went near Vegeta and without any of the others seeing it a dragged the cloth on his neck down showing him her bite. He watched his son's face pale and smirked. 'She enjoyed it much more. She doesn't even know what the bite means but she was so over her head in pleasure that she bit me and fainted afterwards.'

Vegeta shook his head and took a step back. 'That can't be true. She was mine.'

'But she's no longer yours. I hope that you've already enjoyed her enough because I'm the one warming her bed now.' He smiled inwardly when pain flashed on Vegeta's eyes then turned his back on him to sit on the throne again.

Vegeta looked once at Bulma who just smirked at him and left the throne room.

It had to be a nightmare. His woman was with his father…willingly. Bulma had simply left him without even saying goodbye. The woman he wanted for his mate was now his father's lover. He snarled and punched a wall that cracked. The ship balanced a little and that calmed him.

Why had he been so stupid as to allow his father to bed her? He had thought that Bulma would have fought him and then laid there letting him have his way with her. There was nothing the king hated more than a quiet woman in bed. But apparently she had behaved like that first time with him.

He had tried to make her jealous. He had been with other women, came into their room with their scent on his body and made love to her like that to try and make her claim him. Even if it was in anger. But she hadn't. And yet…she had claimed her father. Vegeta loved her and she had claimed her father.

Bulma watched Vegeta leave the room, his body shaking with rage. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from calling him. It was his fault that she had done this. With her bargain with the king she and her friends were now free. Goku and the others knew of the bargain she had made with the king and were disgusted with it. They had begged her to think of something else. They didn't want her to sacrifice herself like that. But she was going to do it. She had always been true to her word and their freedom was worth it.

Goku and his friends stood in front of the king who alone in his room.

'You want what?!' Now this was something he had never expected.

Goku blushed. 'You heard us. We want you to choose one of us to bed instead of Bulma. She has suffered enough.'

The king huffed. 'That's idiocy. I'll make sure she finds pleasure in my touch.'

Krillin gritted his teeth. 'She is in love with your son. You can bet that she won't find any kind of pleasure with you. Besides it's well known that you also like men.'

He growled. 'You overstep yourself little man.'

'Please. We…love her and don't want her to suffer anymore.' Goku sighed. 'She was the only one who lost her family. The rest of us are loners and I got to keep my family.'

The king smirked. 'Yes…but you didn't really keep your family did you? Apparently your wife has become some cook's mate, not yours.'

He blushed. 'I know. I just hope she's happy now.'

He blinked and turned to the others. 'Is he as stupid as he looks?'

Krillin blushed. 'No…he's just an innocent. I don't think he realises what our proposal might…entail.'

'He doesn't know what two men do…in bed?'

'No…I don't think so.'

The king looked at Goku speculatively while the boy blinked at him. 'Bulma is very pretty while neither of you are that…but innocence does have its own appeal.' He smirked. Oh well…this was better than he had expected. He didn't plan to bed the blue-haired woman anyway. He wanted her for his son. She was right now on her room preparing herself for him but he made sure that Vegeta would hear of it and stop it. He wanted grandchildren damn it! Goku's son was half-Saiyan but showed much more strength than many pure blooded Saiyan children. His grandson would not be a weakling. He smiled at the nervous men in front of him. 'Very well. I accept your proposition. I'll keep him for the night.' He pointed at Goku. 'I'll just tell Bulma of this change in the agreement.'

Bulma blinked. She couldn't have heard it right. 'You're not serious.'

'Yes I am. Your friend Goku offered himself in your place and I accepted. All debts will be paid after tonight.'

She growled. 'You cannot touch him!'

He blinked. 'Why not? He hasn't got any disease and he is willing.'

'I doubt he even knows what awaits him!'

He smiled. 'So…your friends were right. He is an innocent.'

'That's correct. When he married Chichi he didn't know what sex was. He had never felt that kind of desire.' Her chin trembled. 'You can't…don't corrupt him. He's the last innocent and gentle thing left in the world.'

'I thought you loved my son.'

She blinked. 'Oh…that's a different kind of love. I love Goku like a brother while Vegeta I love like a man.' Then she widened her eyes and clamped a hand over her mouth.

He smirked. 'So…I was right. You're really crazy about him.'

Bulma gave him an angry look. 'It doesn't matter. The bargain was made with me. You will not touch Goku.'

'Sorry but it's been decided. He's in the bathroom taking a shower as we speak.'

'I'll go there and stop you.' She threatened.

He just grinned. 'I've posted guards on my door. They aren't allowed to let you in on any circumstance.' She growled at him and he laughed. 'Have a nice night Bulma. I plan to have one.'

He was about to disconnect when she stopped him. 'Wait!'

'What?'

She hesitated. 'At least…be gentle with him. Go slowly. I…that boy is a treasure. Don't ruin him.'

'Very well. I'll be careful with him. I'll take things slowly.'

'Promise?'

He smiled gently. 'You have my word.'

And he disconnected the communication screen.

King Vegeta turned when Goku returned to the room after he had showered. He had only a small towel wrapped around his waist. Goku gave him an innocent smile. He shuddered. Damn but they were right. The man really was an innocent if there ever had been one.

'What now?'

He pointed towards the bed. 'Loose the towel and lye down on the bed.' Goku obeyed him showing not a sign of shyness at being naked.

'What now?'

King Vegeta began stripping and when he was naked he climbed onto the bed. 'Do you understand what is about to happen?'

He frowned. 'You're going to have sex with me. Although I'm a little confused about that.'

'Oh?'

'I'm a man not a girl. How can you have sex with me if I'm not a girl?'

King Vegeta hesitated and then decided to be direct. He touched one finger to Goku's entrance making him widen his eyes. 'My cock will go in here.'

'Oh.'

'Yes…oh. Shall we begin?' He was already hard just by looking at the muscled and perfect body before him. But he had promised to be slow and gentle. He extended a hand and drew a bottle from inside the nightstand.

He hesitated before bending down and kissing him. The boy tasted good. And he knew how to kiss. Thank goodness for that. His hands began being busy. He explored his chest, dragging callused thumbs over Goku's nipples. The boy gasped into the kiss and he grinned repeating the procedure several times until his nipples were hard little buds. He explored and massaged his belly, teased his navel and then he finally reached his prize. One hand wrapped around the boy's hard length. Apparently it wouldn't be difficult to seduce this boy. He was actually primed for a seduction. It was time for the innocent to know a few tricks. He stabbed his tongue inside his mouth while he pumped him. He felt Goku open his legs wide and then his hands gripped his shoulders tightly. 'Oh kami…that feels good.'

He grinned. 'Really?! I haven't even started.'

Goku blinked at him but the other man began sucking on his nipples and thought flew from his mind. He could only feel pleasure. And then he screamed when he felt a hot wet mouth close around his length. Chichi had never done this to him.

King Vegeta was amazed at himself. He had never performed this particular service to any of his sex slaves. But he was enjoying doing it to this boy. He gripped his thighs hard, to keep him from pushing inside his mouth and gag him. And then he heard it.

'Please…oh kami please ahhh…do something! I'm…ahhh I think I'm going crazy…ahhh…'

He smiled around the boy's length. How nice. His slaves knew that he liked to hear them beg but this boy didn't. That meant that his pleas were true. He continued sucking him off although he did it at a slow rhythm and tipped oil onto his fingers. He touched one to Goku's entrance and then invaded him. Immediately the body below him stiffened. He began sucking him hard again making him scream and King Vegeta was able to insert two other fingers inside his body. He began preparing him, stretching him and then he touched his prostate making him jump.

'Oh…that feels good.'

He grinned. 'It will feel even better when I'm inside you.'

He coated himself and settled between Goku's thighs looking the boy in the eyes. He smiled. 'Ready?'

'Yes.'

And slowly he began invading him. Goku held his breath as he was filled. It was an alien sensation but a good one.

King Vegeta heard him moan in pleasure and grinned. Now this was what he had been looking for when he made the proposal to Bulma. Honest pleasure. Not a fake one. He angled his hips differently and slammed himself to the hilt inside Goku making him scream when he pressed his prostate. It felt good to be inside the boy. He was so hot and tight. They were both nearing their climax and he just had to…

He screamed when the boy bit down hard on his neck, over Bulma's mark and he couldn't resist doing the same. He bit Goku back and their bloods mingled making them mates.

When it was over, the king rolled to his back and stayed that way looking at the ceiling of his room. What had he done?!

Then he felt Goku snuggle up to him, his head fitting beneath his chin. The boy gave a contented sigh. 'You smell good.' And he fell asleep.

He felt like cursing. The stupid boy didn't even realised what had happened. He frowned. It was possible since he'd lived on Earth and there was no Saiyan there to explain it to him…and no one on this ship would speak to a slave so he had had no way of knowing.

He snarled and shook the boy up. 'Wake up damn it!'

'Vegeta? What's wrong?'

'We need to talk.'

'Oh…ok.'

King Vegeta took a deep breath and started to explain everything to the boy. After he was finished he frowned when Goku didn't say anything. 'Don't you have anything to say?'

'We're mates? Like in married?'

'That's correct.'

He blinked. 'But we're both men…I though two men couldn't…'

He rolled his eyes. 'You thought two men couldn't have sex either.'

Goku blushed. 'Oh…you're right.' He lifted innocent eyes at him. 'Are you angry with me for biting you?'

Vegeta sighed. 'I bit you too. We wouldn't be mates if I hadn't bit you.'

'But that was instinct that made you do it. I bit you and you had to bite me. Me…I just felt this urge…I had to mark you as mine. I…I had to make you mine. I'm sorry.'

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 'Maybe I'm too good a lover.'

While he said that joking Goku took it seriously. 'You are that. I never really enjoyed doing this with Chichi but since she wanted it…' He looked up at the king and blushed. 'I liked doing it with you. I think my friends are going to be angry with me when they realise that I liked it a lot.' He growled. 'Maybe they'll even want to try it out.' He narrowed his eyes at the king. 'You won't let them will you? I mean…you're mine now aren't you? That means you'll only do this with me.'

Vegeta's lips began twitching and then he fell on the bed laughing. He couldn't believe it! The boy was jealous. 'Goku…mates are always faithful. We're incapable of betraying our mate.'

Goku gave him a goofy grin. 'Really?!' He leaned down and kissed Vegeta. The man tasted and smelled so good.

Vegeta grinned. 'I take it you're ready for another go.'

'Oh yes…please!'

King Vegeta laughed delighted at the boy's enthusiasm.

Bulma paced in her room. Damn it! Now Goku was suffering for her. That sweet innocent boy was being sodomized and she could do nothing to stop it. But the king had promised to be gentle and take it slow. And amazingly she believed him. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. She had donned a cream coloured robe, which was shear enough to allow a tiny glimpse of her nipples and the triangle of hair between her thighs. The robe was also short, hanging just below her buttocks and had short sleeves. She sighed. No need to wear it any longer. Precisely that moment the door to her room opened and Vegeta entered, locking the door behind him. He gave a nasty snarl when he noticed her robe. 'Now that was a waste of time Bulma. My father won't be able to enter now.'

Bulma bit her tongue to keep herself from telling him the truth. If he knew that his father was with Goku… She shrugged and presented him with a nonchalant posture. 'There will be other times.'

Vegeta fairly growled. 'There will be no other times! You're mine!'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Like hell I am. I'm free. I can choose who I bed.'

He smirked. 'You might resist a little at first but if I remember correctly you always gave in.'

'I despise you. Your touch will make me vomit.'

Vegeta snarled. 'You bedded my father a couple of times and now you can't bear my touch. He must be really good.'

She smirked at him. 'Why don't you ask the women of his harem?'

'I would never stoop so low.'

'You're about to rape me. Can you get lower than that?'

Vegeta hesitated and then his shoulders sagged. 'No…I guess not. Don't worry Bulma, you won't have to bear my touch anymore.' He looked at her and then couldn't resist asking what his heart hungered for. 'Did you even like me?'

She frowned. 'Why do you wanna know?'

_I'm a prince damn it! Not a coward! Although I do have my pride but…pride be damned._ 'Because I love you.'

Her eyes widened in surprise but then they turned angry. 'You love me?! How can you say that when you've been sleeping with other women? I caught you right on the act!'

He snarled. 'Because I wanted you to be so jealous that you would mark me! A Saiyan would have marked me when I marked her but since you didn't I thought that with added anger you would.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't pretend that you don't know. You marked my father!'

She frowned. 'I marked your father? What do you mean by that?'

That stopped him. Didn't she know? Had his father suggested it just to torture him? Was that possible? 'You bit him on the neck.'

'Oh that. What's so special about it?'

'Why did you bit him?'

She blushed. 'Not your business.'

Vegeta saw red. 'Then you did like his lovemaking.'

'What do you mean?'

'He said that you were so hot for him that you bit him and fainted afterwards.'

Bulma blinked and felt her lips twitching. Well…apparently the king wanted his son to be jealous of them two. 'You could say I was hot but I did not faint in any time.'

'He didn't mark you back.'

She frowned. 'Why should he?'

He shrugged. 'It's the usual thing to do.'

'Something's wrong here. I remember him to be quite shocked when I bit him. What does that damn bite means?'

'That you're claiming someone as your mate. If the person bites you back then you're mates. You'll have a link. All Saiyans recognize claimed mates. He did not claim you.'

Bulma just stood dumbfounded looking at him. He had bitten her. Vegeta had expected her to bite him back but she hadn't known what it meant. It was like being married. He had only gone after other women when she failed to bit him back. She remembered the wounded look on his eyes after their loving. She hadn't understood it then but now…he wanted them to be mates. He truly loved her.

'Well? Don't you have anything to say? You marked my father but he didn't want you.'

She shrugged. 'I didn't realise I was marking him for that purpose. I was just angry at him and his neck was the closest thing to my mouth.'

'What do you mean?'

She shrugged. 'He was on top of me kissing my neck and making certain suggestions. I didn't like them so I bit him.'

He gritted his teeth. 'On top of you?'

Bulma lifted an eyebrow at him. 'You did gave me to him for that night.'

'I thought nothing would happen! Either you would have fought and he would be furious or you would just stay quiet letting him do whatever he wanted. He hates his lovers to be quiet so I thought he would do nothing.'

'Me being quiet didn't stop him.'

'Yes well…I guess it's too late now hum? You hate me don't you?'

She hesitated. 'No Vegeta I don't hate you.'

He smiled sadly. 'That's even worse. I could change hate into passion but indifference…no one can do that.'

She took a step towards him. 'I'm not indifferent to you Vegeta. I…'

Hope surged through him. 'You what?'

'Forget it. You're right. It's too late. The image of you with another woman would always be on my mind.'

He took a step towards her and next thing he knew he was hugging her to his body. 'Let me claim you Bulma…and claim me back in turn. Mates can't be unfaithful. That's what the claiming means. Complete fidelity. Binding love.'

'If you loved me why didn't you released me from being a slave?'

'Only my father could do that and if I had asked it of him…he would know that I love you.'

'Can you live with the fact that your father touched me?'

He sighed. 'I slept with four other women besides you. One time each.'

She blinked. 'You where gone more times than that.'

He blushed. 'The other nights I spent training with female warriors. I made sure I would have their smell on me so you would notice. I only bedded those other women because I was sure you would see me.'

'That's cruel.'

'I'm really sorry Bulma but I was so desperate. I needed to claim you, make you my mate but you…you never felt that need.'

'On Earth we don't work that way. We just ask.' She sighed. 'Your father…he just…'

'I prefer not to know.'

She looked him in the eyes. 'It wasn't a complete penetration.'

He frowned. 'Why not? That's not like him.'

She shrugged. 'He entered me with his…head.' She felt him stiffen and hurried to continue. 'Then he asked me why I would prefer you to him. He suggested that I might love you. I didn't like it and I bit him. He was shocked and rolled to the side.'

A smirk began spreading his lips. 'You love me?'

Bulma smiled shyly. 'Yes…like crazy.' Her eyes shadowed. 'You've hurt me badly Vegeta. It will take some time to forgive it.'

'I know. But I do love you Bulma. Those women…it wasn't that pleasant for me. I felt my skin crawling from touching them. I had to take a bath afterwards. I always felt dirty.'

She nodded. 'Very well.' Then she frowned. 'Those women…any of them belonged to your father's harem?'

His lips twitched. 'No. They were fellow warriors.' He looked at her lips. 'Can I kiss you? I miss it badly.'

She rolled her eyes. 'As if you were the only one.'

Then she leaned in and kissed him. Bulma sighed. It felt like returning home. The taste and the feeling. When she came back to earth she on her back on the bed naked with Vegeta on top of her.

She scowled. 'You've really become very good at kissing.'

He smirked at her and entered gently, watching an expression of rapture fill her face. 'I have, haven't I?'

'I ahhh…it makes me forget myself.'

'I'll have to remember that.'

He began thrusting inside her in gentle long thrusts, maddening then both with his rhythm. He felt her nearing her climax he stopped.

'Vegeta?'

'I love you Bulma.' He took a deep breath. 'Please.'

Bulma cradled that precious face between her hands and pulled him down. She opened her mouth her bit him hard. A moment later he did the same and she cried out in ecstasy when the thrusts began anew until both of them shattered.

Vegeta pulled her body to his, spooning her. 'Thank you.'

Bulma felt the peace and happiness on his mind and smiled. 'It was my pleasure Vegeta.'

He smiled and then he stiffened. 'I just remembered.'

'What?'

'My father. He hasn't come yet.'

'And he isn't going to come. We made a bargain you see. He would have me willingly if he released my friends and me. Apparently me friends found out and proposed a switch so…'

'Yes?'

'Well…apparently Goku has taken my place.'

His lips began twitching and then he was laughing. 'You're joking.'

'Nope.' She frowned. 'I'm actually a little worried although your father promised to be gentle and go slow given Goku's…naivety.'

'What do you mean?'

'Hum…Goku doesn't even know how two men could come…together. He only found out how a man and a woman did it on his wedding night.'

'What?! Now that has got to be a joke. No one is that naïve.'

She smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. 'Goku is. Sometimes he's so naïve that people confuse it with stupidity but he isn't stupid.'

'If you say so.'

She laughed and slapped his arm. 'Stop that.'

He smiled. 'Let's sleep love.'

'Yes.'

Bulma and Vegeta met with Goku and the king on their way to the throne room. Vegeta's eyes widened. 'You're mated!'

The king blushed. 'I don't know what's wrong with people from Earth but it seems they have a tendency to bite people on the necks.' He smirked at him. 'You're also mated.'

Bulma ignored both men and touched Goku's arm. The two royal Saiyans frowned. 'Are you all right?'

He smiled happily. 'I'm wonderful Bulma. Vegeta was wonderful with me. I…I had never felt like that before.' He ducked his head blushing. 'It wasn't a sacrifice at all to switch with you.'

She blinked and then smiled. 'I'm glad.' Then she giggled and threw herself into his arms. Goku just lifted her by her waist and spun with her. The other two men growled and then looked at each other.

King Vegeta scratched his beard. 'I guess we'll have to get used to this. They're good friends.'

Goku placed Bulma on the floor but kept an arm around her waist. Bulma smiled at them. 'We're friends. I've known Goku since he was a boy. We may love each other but like brother and sister.'

Vegeta pulled her near him. 'I realise that but I would rather if you would avoid so many touches. We're not used to it and need time.'

She just laughed and kissed him lightly. Then she turned towards the king. 'It would appear that you kept your promise.'

He smirked. 'I always keep my promises.'

She nodded and standing on her toes she gave him a light kiss on the mouth. 'Thank you. Keep him happy…please?'

He smiled and shook his head. 'He's my mate. It's impossible for me to do anything else.'

'Good because Goku will make you very happy.' She turned towards Goku ignoring the dark scowl on Vegeta's face. 'Have you told the rest of our friends?'

He blushed a bright red. 'Yes…'

'And?'

'They fell to the floor laughing. They stayed like that for about five minutes until Vegeta and I decided to leave them like that.'

Her lips twitched. 'Yes…I can image that.' She frowned. 'Have you told Chichi?'

'No…I…she's with another man so…'

She nodded. 'You should tell her anyway.'

He sighed. 'I know. It's just that she's going to start shrieking at me.'

Bulma shrugged. 'Which is why we're going with you.'

Vegeta scowled. 'What?! I don't want to see that woman again. She nearly pierced my eardrums.'

She scowled back. 'You're going and that's it.'

Vegeta looked at his father and sighed. 'They have no respect.'

The older man just nodded. 'No respect at all.'

Goku just grinned and patted the king's butt. 'I'll make it up to you later.'

Vegeta and Bulma smirked and went ahead. The king glared at him. 'Don't do that again!'

'Do what?' His hand went inside his trousers sliding down his crack until his forefinger touched the king's opening. 'You mean this? You did it to me last night and I liked it a lot. I'm sure I can make you like it too.'

'Don't even think about it!' He held his breath when the finger went inside him. 'Oh gods…' His legs were suddenly weak and Goku kept him up with an arm around his waist. 'We're in the middle of a corridor…people might see us.'

Goku just moved his finger until he found Vegeta's prostate and made him scream.

'If you're not quieter people are going to come. You told me this corridor was only used by you and your son.'

He grasped Goku's arms in order to remain upright while his breathing became erratic. 'The servants…'

'I want to be inside you now.'

He loosened the king's pants pushing them down exposing his hard length. Goku just turned him around making Vegeta lean against the wall. 'Goku…I've never…no one has ever…'

A slick finger invaded him and he groaned. 'I'll be careful with you Vegeta.'

He stretched the other man and then coated his length. Then he was pressing inside making him moan. 'You ok Vegeta?'

He gasped and blushed ashamed. 'More.'

Goku just grinned and did as he asked. Just like Vegeta had done to him last night he did back. He angled his thrusts to hit the older man's prostate making him scream in ecstasy.

Vegeta was seeing stars. He had thought this a humiliation but since his mate wanted it…he had allowed it. But now…now he was so close to coming that his vision had gone black. And then he felt his insides being flooded by his mate's seed and he screamed coming in long hot bursts.

Goku held the other man against his chest, still deep inside him. 'Vegeta? You ok?'

It took him three times to manage speech. 'Yes…I'm fine.' He looked at the wall in front of him. 'I've dirtied the wall.'

Goku just smiled and in his hand appeared a small ball of energy. He approached it to the wall and carefully he wiped the evidence away from the wall and from Vegeta's clothes also.

'Nice trick.'

He smiled. 'A friend taught it to me.'

Vegeta blushed. 'Hum…Goku? You can let go of me now.'

'I don't want to.'

'What?!'

'It feels so good to be inside you. Wet, hot and tight.' He moaned. 'It's heaven.'

Vegeta began harden again and cursed. 'Not now.' He disengaged himself from Goku but couldn't help moan when he felt the boy's length slid out of him. He began to pull up his pants. 'We have to see that cursed woman.' He frowned. 'And I bet my son his laughing his face off guessing what just went on here.'

Goku looked at him sadly. 'You didn't like it?'

He sighed. 'I loved it Goku but…later when we're in our room you can do it again if you want to.'

'Really?!'

'Yes. Now let's see the woman.'

King Vegeta was very surprised when his son didn't make any remark about how late he and Goku were. He didn't even have a sarcastic gleam on his eyes and he didn't say anything. He would bet his kingdom that Bulma had a hand on that. He would also bet that if they had known that he had just been butt fucked nothing would have kept him quiet.

Bulma hesitated and turned to him. 'I…we saw you two in the corridor.' She smiled when a heavy blush appeared on his cheeks. 'The problem was that someone had installed a few cameras on that corridor.'

'What?!'

'Vegeta was too busy laughing but I noticed them. I told him that and we went the security room as fast as we could. They…were taping it and laughing. They had already called some of his friends inviting them there to see it.'

King Vegeta just stayed stiffly quiet. 'I see.' He turned towards Vegeta. 'Did you have fun watching me Vegeta? I bet you just loved seeing me get fucked didn't you? You even applauded the men for recording it and I'm sure you suggested that they make copies of those tapes to give to their friends.'

It was then that Vegeta realised that their mutual hate was as much his fault as his father's. He had always wanted the position his father had, the power that came with it and his father aggressiveness against him derived from that. He had pushed his father away because of his greedy nature. He had hurt him deeply and his words just now proved it. Some months ago he might have done what his father had suggested, but not now. Not after meeting Bulma. He could read the pain and humiliation on his father's eyes. 'I destroyed it.'

King Vegeta blinked. 'You what?'

'I destroyed the security room and killed those men. Even Bulma wanted their blood when she saw them taping it and talking to their friends, laughing of it.'

'Why did you do it? You hate me.'

He shook his head. 'You're my father. I might have hated you but…you didn't rape her and you gave Bulma her freedom. You made it so that I would be so enraged that I would challenge you and claim her for my own didn't you?'

He shrugged. 'You've never shown any interest for anyone. She was the only woman that made your blood boil.'

Bulma coughed lightly. 'It's very nice to hear that but just tell him!'

Vegeta blushed while his father narrowed his eyes at him. 'Tell me what?'

'You're my father and I…I love you.' He lifted his head and looked the stunned man in the eyes. 'I'm sorry for what I did to you. I've always been aggressive to you. It's just that…people were disgusted with me with the way I look. I always thought that being king would end that.'

'Son…I love you too.'

Vegeta blinked back tears and next thing he knew his father was hugging him.

Bulma interrupted them. 'What are you going to do? I guess by now most people on the ship know of what happened.'

Goku hugged himself. 'I'm sorry Vegeta. I never thought that this would happen. I just wanted to give you as much pleasure as you gave me last night.'

The king blushed heavily while his son lifted an eyebrow at him. 'Yes well…don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be nothing. Let's just talk to that _ex_-woman of yours.'

When the door to the kitchens slid open they found several people there talking and laughing. When they saw them they immediately went quiet. Chichi looked up and saw Goku. She blinked at him. 'What are you doing here?'

He blushed. 'I…just came to tell you something.'

'What? I don't care what you have to say Goku. I'm not going back to you.'

Bulma smirked. 'He didn't come here to tell you that. He just came to say that he found someone else.'

Chichi narrowed her eyes at her. Her voice came out a little bit thinner. 'It's you isn't? I knew it. You always had your eyes on him. That brotherly love thing never convinced me.'

'Shut up woman! Bulma's mated with me.'

Chichi took in his repulsive looks, remembering him from when they had first came on the ship. 'Then you're just what she deserves.'

Bulma stiffened. 'What do you mean by that?'

'I don't really have to explain have I?' She looked at the others in the kitchen. 'Wouldn't you agree with me?'

A man whispered to her. 'That's prince Vegeta and the king.'

Chichi blinked back at them. Then she laughed. 'You're the one who got fucked!'

The king paled and took a small step back, when he heard the muffled snickers, but he bumped against Goku who wrapped his arms against his waist. 'I made love to him. You were the one I used to fuck.'

She gasped. 'You're with him?!'

Bulma snickered. 'Since you're more man then woman why shouldn't he go for the real thing? And at least king Vegeta doesn't shriek.'

'You whore. Don't you think I remember that that short guy took you to his father? And now you're with his son?'

She shrugged. 'That's what happens when you're like me.' She shook her head and her blue hair caught the lights of the kitchen and fairly shone. The aliens looked at her with a bemused expression that clearly said she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. 'And only true men get to have me. There is no mistaking the power in them is there?' She smirked at her. 'So…tell me. How is your cook?'

Chichi turned an angry shade of red. 'You only have those looks because you've been pampered all your life!'

'Oh and you haven't!'

Vegeta leaned towards Goku. 'I take it that they don't like each other.'

'Chichi always had a difficult temperament and Bulma…well she's very stubborn. She scares even Piccolo.'

'Who?'

'The Namek.'

'Oh. Right.'

'And it's Goku who doesn't know how to appreciate a real woman! He just likes to get fucked in the ass.' She sneered at the king. 'Or maybe fuck. A king being fucked… that's a laugh.'

Vegeta and Goku growled. Ignoring them Chichi continued screeching at Bulma while they heard and their energies grew.

'And I bet I could make him moan even if I shoved a carrot up his ass!'

That did it. Both Vegeta and Goku exploded in golden light, their roars of anger heard throughout the ship.

'The legendary warriors!'

'They just turned super Saiyan! No one has managed that in over three thousand years.'

Chichi looked at the golden light and snarled. 'You're really a monkey like them aren't you Goku? I tried to cut off Gohan's tail but you just wouldn't let me.'

'I want my son whole. He is as he was born.'

'He's an abomination. You're an abomination!' She turned to Bulma. 'And you're a whore for letting them fuck you!'

Bulma snarled at her and smashed her fist against her nose and mouth knocking her out effectively.

Goku and Vegeta returned to their normal shapes and blinked at the now unconscious Chichi. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at her. 'She was starting to get on my nerves.' She grinned at them. 'Well it's nice that you have so much power. If anyone offends you or the king all you have to do is zap them.'

The people in the kitchen paled. Vegeta smirked when he noticed their scared expressions. 'Let's go to our room shall we? I have a few things to show you.'

She smirked back. 'I doubt that I haven't seen them before.' She turned towards Goku and the king. 'Coming?'

King Vegeta smirked at her and pulled Goku with him out of the kitchen. 'I plan to. In a few minutes.'

They laughed at the confused look on Goku's face.

In no more than two hours the whole ship knew that the king was mate to a super Saiyan and prince Vegeta was also one. The fact that the king had been seen being fucked was of no consequence. Besides it was their race practice to have the stronger mate dominate. And who could be stronger than a super Saiyan?

Goku hugged the king to his body and nuzzled his neck. 'Now this is wonderful.'

Vegeta slipped a leg between his thighs and touched Goku's groin. 'It's my turn to be on top.'

He grinned. 'Yes it is. But you have to agree that you love being on bottom.'

'As long as it's with you.'

Goku snarled. 'Let anyone else try.'

Vegeta grinned. 'How possessive you are.'

'You're mine. I'm yours. It's as simple as that.'

He moved his body on top of Goku until he was nudging his entrance. 'I like the sound of that.'

Then he was sliding in and out of Goku's delectable body leading both of them to ecstasy.

Bulma looked out the glass into space. It was so beautiful and quiet here. She felt Vegeta came up behind her and spooned his naked body to hers. 'What are you looking at?'

'Just thinking.'

'About what?'

She hesitated before speaking. 'You truly love me?'

He nuzzled her neck. 'Madly.'

'I'mpregnant.'

'What?'

'I'm pregnant.'

He gaped at her. 'Pregnant?!'

She turned towards him and her anxious eyes searched his. 'Are you ok with it?'

He groaned. 'Very. I just hoped it would be a little longer before that came up. Now I can't make love to you for the next two months.'

She blinked. 'Why not?'

'Because it would cause miscarriage.'

She frowned. 'Then Saiyan pregnancy lasts only two months?! How lucky.'

'What do you mean?'

'It means my dear that I'll be pregnant for the next nine months…actually eight months because I've been pregnant since last month. And we humans can have sex during pregnancy although not towards the end…I'll be too big.'

'Nine months?! That's barbaric!'

She grinned. 'We're a barbaric sort of people. Now…about that no sex thing…' She cupped him in her hand and squeezed him lightly. Vegeta went instantly hard. 'Let's make love.'

'The baby?'

'Is going to love it because his mother is going to love it.'

He grinned at her. 'How do you know if it's a boy?'

She shrugged. 'First we'll have a boy then a girl.'

He smiled tenderly and pulled her to his body. 'I love you Bulma.'

'And I love you Vegeta.'

The End.

22**/22**


End file.
